


Size Difference

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Full Body Orgasm, Full-Body Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Thor, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Thor gets that Hulk dick





	Size Difference

Thor wasn’t one to swear too badly but _fuck_ , this was everything he had dreamed of and more.

The hulk was, well, huge. And they had worked up to this, yes, with all sorts of toys, but nothing, _nothing_ , could compare to the real deal.

Thor felt _full_. It was the kind of full that twisted in his gut and made him gasp aloud with each bounce.

His back against hulk’s chest, Thor was glad the monster couldn’t see his face. He was more than certain that he looked ridiculous, what with his tongue sticking out and his eyes glassy with lust.

But really, who could blame him? Hulk felt amazing, more than amazing, but every time Thor tried to tell him that it just came out as jumbled garbage. All he could really do is take it, drooling and gasping all the while.

Hulk’s giant member hit Thor’s prostate with each thrust and the god of thunder was practically jelly, only being kept upright by one of hulk’s massive hands.

He swallowed thickly, trying to force his way through the fog of pleasure to make words. It took like what felt like forever, but he was finally victorious.

“Feel............good..........”

Ok, so it wasn’t poetry, but it got the point across.

“Feel..........so........... _so_.......good.......”

Behind him, hulk grunted and pressed Thor deeper against him dick.

Thor screamed and whimpered, biting his bottom lip, his eyes rolling back in his head.

This had to be heaven, it had to be, because nothing in Thor’s life had ever come close to feeling even half as good as this did.

Tears of pleasure grew in the corners of Thor’s eyes as the hulk readjusted them into a new position, tears that began to flow freely once hulk began to move again.

Thor threw himself back against hulk’s chest, arching his back, closing his eyes, and working his lip with his teeth. “Close.............”

He ground himself down on hulk’s dick as far as he could go and _oh gods_.

Hulk came, hot and thick, into Thor. There was so much that Thor could feel it oozing out of him.

It was the straw that broke the camels back and every nerve in Thor’s body was on fire as he came with a sob, so hard that he blacked out.

When he came too, the edges of reality still a bit hazy, Bruce was leaning over him.

“He really did a number on you, huh?” The doctor was smiling.

Thor nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak quite yet. Instead he cupped Banner’s head in one hand and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended, Bruce lay his head on Thor’s chest. “You did damn good babe,” he said. “You did damn good.”

Thor burrowed his face in Bruce’s hair in response, letting his eyes close and sleep take him over.


End file.
